The Unforgiving
by Gwen the Goldfish
Summary: The vampires and the slayers have hunted each other from the dawn of time. But when Kagome, a vampire, and Inuyasha, a slayer, meet they have trouble staying away from one another, and only mayhem can follow.


I'm soooo sorry for my lack of updating. I had a slight 7 month absence, but I'm back! I've been working on some new stuff, so enjoy!

Chapter 1: Tsuki no Shoujo

The full moon shone high in the night sky, bathing a mysterious figure in its eerie light. This figure stood at the edge of a high cliff as the cool night breeze played tantalizing with her long, black hair. Her brilliant green eyes reflected the faraway stars as she stared at the moon. She wore thick, black leather pants protected her legs from most blades and a black corset that just looked plain cool. Her shiny black boots stopped just below her knee, so they were ideal for hiding her 9 inch blade in. Sighing, she stared at the moon as if in a trance, her wild hair blowing about her face.

A man, who looked to be in his early twenties, approached her from behind, wearing a black trench coat and a small black ponytail. He stopped a few feet from her, his icy blue eyes surveying her back.

"It will be dawn in a few hours," he said in a smooth voice that echoed in the near silence.

"I know," she whispered. She tilted her head, still staring at the moon with an inquisitive expression. "When you were little, what did you want to be?"

He smiled, hesitating. "A monk. I liked the idea of pledging your life to something you believe in. It sounds silly, considering what I am, right?"

She shook her head. "No, it sounds nice." She turned and flashed him a smile.

"What did you want to be?"

She looked back up at the moon, still smiling. "I used to want to be powerful, strong, fast…" Her words trailed off. The man saw a bit of pain stir behind her eyes and he took a step forward so he was standing beside her.

"And what do you want to be now?"

She sighed. "Alive," she answered, looking at him with a small grin.

He nodded. "You know, it isn't so bad, being a vampire," he said, looking up at the stars. She looked back to the moon.

"I know."

He turned to face her. "We should go back. Koga will wonder where we are."

The faintest growl escaped her lips. "I don't give a damn what he wonders."

"You should. One day you will understand the importance of respecting your superiors."

She smiled. "He might be my "superior", but that doesn't mean I have to tell him every time I take a piss. It's none of his business what I do. He knows I can handle myself."

"And that confidence is the only thing keeping you alive," he sighed, shaking his head with a slight smile on his face.

"That and the fact that he likes my ass."

"That too." He smiled and turned to leave.

"Miroku?"

He stopped. "Yes?"

"What do _you_ want now?"

He stood silent for a moment. His back was to her, but she could smell the emotions stirring inside him. "I want those human hunters to die."

She nodded. "Why do you hate them so much?"

"Do you even need to ask? They are our enemies!" He said angrily. "They murder our kind."

"We kill just as many of them."

"They'll never know what we're like… what e go through to survive."

"They don't need to."

"They killed our father."

"He deserved it."

He turned to her. "Why do you like them so much?"

"Because they aren't like us," she said, sadness flowing into her voice. "We kill, we murder, like they do… but the blood. Always the blood…" Anger burned deep within her enchanting eyes. "The Blood Lust… they don't drink blood to survive. I know what we have is a gift. It's just…" She sighed. "I never known anything else, never felt humanity for myself."

"Is that what you want? To be human?"

"No." She laughed. "It must be my period talking."

He grinned. "Vampires don't have periods."

"Way to ruin my excuse. And hell if we don't! Not like human ones, anyway."

He took her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Kagome."

She nodded against his chest. "I love you too, brother." He let go of her and started to walk away. Kagome turned back to the moon, with no intention of following him. He stopped, shook his head and smiled, then continued walking.

Long after her brother had left, she raised her arms high above her, whispering an ancient chant. The moonlight seeped into her, making her very skin glow with a celestial light.

"Let me find my destiny," she whispered in an ancient language. The moonlight flowed from her and the very stars seemed to shine brighter. Smiling, she lowered her arms. She inched a bit closer to the edge of the cliff, staring at that moon.

Gwen


End file.
